It's Never Just A Coincidence
by akafyi
Summary: A story that goes way back and shows us how Toshiro Hitsugaya came to be part of the Soul Society. Why he is so powerful. And that things are never just a coincidence. HitsugayaXOC. Rating most likely will change and I guess it is somewhat AU.
1. Chilly Rain

**It's Never Just a Coincidence**

**Chapter I**

_**Chilly Rain**_

_**171 years ago…**_

She strode through the streets in the Rukon District not giving anyone so much as one of her signature glares and tuning out all the murmurs she pretended she couldn't hear – but really just didn't bother to listen to.

The job she had to do was done and it was time to head back home. She didn't need to start a fray about all the little murmurs and whispers she could hear – that were clearly about her and her appearance and whether or not she really was a lieutenant, though it was obvious seeing as she did have the effing lieutenants' badge on her upper left arm!

Is it really that hard for people to see that? These people really need glasses then, she thought. Of all the places in Rukongai, the Hollow had to be in the farther districts. The place was downright disgusting. Empty sake bottles littered the dirt streets – along with some blood stains in the dirt and on walls here and there – people passed out all over the place, everyone dressed in basically rags, kids stealing money or cloth or food… the whole place was just awful. But how could she blame them? They reminded her of when… no, let's not bring that up again.

The place reminded her of things she didn't want to remember. And she had done so well hiding them and leaving them in the past where they belonged, but she would never forget.

'_Why Captain? Why did you send me to this awful place? You know I despise people like this,'_ she asked him through her head in a pleading tone.

Her question was answered from the conversation they had earlier, _"Because you're the only one I can trust on this mission Reiu…"_

Blushing, she pursed her lips trying to suppress it as she remembered their conversation and his kind smile and attitude toward her. Why does he have to be so kind? He's been kind to her ever since they met. And sometimes on occasion he – for some unknown reason – he gives her candy! What the hell for?

'_I don't understand why he does that,'_ thought Reiu to herself, _'Maybe it's because…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when some rude street rat said to Reiu, "Hey little girl, that badge is meant for _lieutenants _only."

What was that he just said now? Little? Okay, that pissed her off. True she was young and small and still had a ways to go before she grew any, but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of taking care of herself – more or less becoming a lieutenant. The whispers she could handle – though she was annoyed by them – but that crossed the line. She was so irked when people called her little or short or a kid.

She stopped and looked his way. There was a smile on his face… was he happy she became upset or had caught her attention? Whatever the case, he was going to pay. She kept her cold demeanor plastered to her face, though the anger was searing in her eyes. No she wasn't giving him a glare, she was giving him a you're-going-to-pay-for-that glare.

The man may have been tall, may be a bit muscular, but he was no match for her. She whispered a binding spell toward him and he was stunned when he realized he suddenly couldn't move and his arms were pinned behind his back and he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and backed away from the two, forming a circle around them.

"What the hell did you do to me you little bitch!?" he yelled at her. She just looked at him, then turned away and began walking again – everyone moving out of her way making a path for her to walk through.

"You'll pay for this!"

"I think I already have," she said back then used shunpo to vanish… why didn't she just do that before? It would've saved her so much time and trouble to do that in the first place, but she wanted to take a walk. Having to chase down that Hollow all over the place made her a little exhausted and she was tired of running around. But to have it there? Why hadn't she had a second thought of where to take her walk?

Flash stepping across many buildings until they began to cease in view, Reiu began to see many trees, which meant she was heading for the single digit districts. Now this was a nice place. It was like a sea of trees and it was so peaceful and quiet.

This was the place to take a walk through.

Finally away from that rundown area, Reiu could take the peaceful walk she had been wanting to take since being _there. _She needed to cool off too, those people – especially that guy – back there were really getting her aggravated and she didn't want to storm into her captain's office steaming with rage.

A nice, strong breeze wheezed past the lieutenant as she landed in an open spot on a grassy field. She spotted a storm brewing towards the west, so she figured that that was what the breeze was from. It was a comforting feeling and she was already beginning to feel better.

It was a nice open area where she was. The grass was tall, the flowers smelt lovely; it was like a small meadow in the middle of no-where and the perfect place to just lie down and take a nap. Forget the walk, she did just that; she lied down on her back and pillowed her head with her hands. She closed her eyes, but didn't go to sleep. This was just the way to relax, plus she wanted to listen.

Reiu listened to the wind and constant rumble of thunder, which told her that the storm was getting closer and that she should be leaving. The wind kept getting stronger with each blow, but the brunette (have I mention what she looks like yet?) would not budge.

Thunderstorms, for some odd reason, just make her feel like that's where she belongs: in the rain or near water. The sound of water splashing against the ground or buildings or herself even – that white noise it emits – makes her feel comfortable – especially at night. It's indescribable. It just makes her feel… happy. It was when it was raining her life changed completely.

Finally, as if it were actually trying to tell her to get up and move, a loud crack of thunder – which even made her feel the vibrations in the ground – made her open her jade green eyes and sit up.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Reiu spoke to the storm in surrender. She stood up to leave, but suddenly felt a strong reiatsu from behind her. It felt like a Hollow's… and really strong too.

She spun around and placed her hand on the hilt of her katana, ready to strike whatever came her way. But she wasn't expecting what would happen exactly.

Nothing happened for a few moments and it was quiet, with the exception of the thunder that was getting louder and the howling of the wind that got stronger.

The blue sky was hidden behind dark clouds that cast a dark shadow and already small drops of water began hitting the girl's skin… darkening her already dark shihakusho in little tiny circles that were hardly noticeable. Then out of nowhere, with no warning, two vines shot up from the ground and wrapped tightly around her ankles, preventing her from moving.

"What the!?" she exclaimed. Where had these vines come from?

Unsheathing her zanpaku-to, Reiu slashed at the vines, unbinding herself from the strong grip it had on her, but it kept coming no matter how many times she slashed at it.

She jumped up when both her ankles were free, but the vines shot up from the ground at an incredible speed and snatched her again. She was thrown to the ground – the vines releasing her – and hit with a hard slam, rolling and bouncing back a few feet and hitting her back against the trunk of a tree – shaking off a few leaves in the doing. It must be the work of the Hollow, was her first thought, but to be able to control nature? That didn't make any sense.

Crimson liquid spewed from her mouth when she coughed for air. The pain was excruciating… she felt like she couldn't breathe it was that bad. The air literally was knocked right out of her. No doubt she had a few minor fractures, but she could feel that one of her ribs was broken… maybe two.

She struggled to stand. She was on her hands and knees when she looked to her left to see the huge Hollow. It looked like a centipede with many legs wiggling from the side of its body as it stood with half of its body on the ground, the other half up in the air. And its reiatsu was incredible.

'_Meaning it's eaten other souls… and no doubt some shinigami as well,'_ Reiu concluded in her mind as she finally was able to get up on her feet. Only to have two more of the vines wrap around her waist and arms, pinning them against her body. It was so fast; she didn't have enough time to react to move out of the way or even block.

She was lifted from the ground and held in front of the monster's face. The vines – no, they were actually legs from the Hollow that could be stretched, but they looked like vines – tightened their grip around, like a python would, her making it difficult for her to breathe.

"**Oh another shinigami! And this one's a lieutenant! How lucky am I?," **the Hollow exclaimed.

She yelped in pain as another one of her bones was snapped from the pressure.

"**Yes that's it! Let me hear your cries of pain before I devour you!"** the Hollow laughed.

"You wo…won't be… hearing… _anything_… like that… from me!" Reiu said as she gasped for the air her lungs were running out of. Though her arms were tied against her body, she was able to bend her right arm and face her katana's blade toward the beast.

The monster continued to say that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't defeat him and should just give up while he devours her. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. She was a damn lieutenant. She's fought strong Hollows before and still would in the future. She was not going to give up. She would win.

"Silence all enemies with your bite," in a raspy voice she whispered, then yelled, "Suija!"

The Hollow was taken by slight surprise as the girl's zanpaku-to began to cover itself in water and a serpentine-like figure shot out from the blade. A hissing sound was heard from the water serpent as its head formed and fangs bore; its eyes glowing a brilliant red of anger.

"**What's this? You think a water snake will defeat me? You're a fool thi-"**

The Hollow's words were drowned out when the snake lunged forward and wrapped itself around the Hollow's neck – at least what she assumed was its neck.

"I don't think," said Reiu looking up at the Hollow, her eyes glowing the same red as the snake, "I know."

With that, the snake dug its fangs into the skull of the Hollow, but only managed to crack it, then pulled away. The beast roared in pain as blood gushed out from its wound.

It would hurt, but she was ready for it. The Hollow did exactly as she had expected it to. It threw her to the ground as it covered its face with its vine-looking legs trying to stop the bleeding.

She was sent rolling on the ground again, but didn't hit a tree that time. Her body ached and begged her not to get up when her rolling ceased, but she had to. Her sword was knocked from her hands and she had to retrieve it.

Not noticing until now, it had already begun raining. The drops of water were thick and heavy, but it wasn't pouring – almost like a heavy drizzle. And it was cold…

She snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered there was a Hollow she had to get rid of, before it got rid of her. How could someone forget that?

Looking around, she saw her weapon a few yards from her and lunged herself towards it when she was on her feet.

The Hollow roared in anger and extended more of its vine-like legs at her. She used shunpo and dodged most of them, but two of them got her. One grazed her right arm as she was reaching for her katana, the other put a hole in her side. The things had points on them like arrows and they went through her like a hot knife on butter.

It hurt and blood was oozing out from her wounds – staining her clothes and grass – when the vine-looking legs retracted as she fell to the ground. She lied there for a few moments, trying to ignore the pain and muster up enough strength to give her final blow to the centipede-looking beast.

"**Just give up already," **said the Hollow in its deep raspy voice, **"You'll have a painless death if you let me eat you right now."**

It moved closer to her and extended more of its legs to grab the girl.

'_You can do this, just wait for the right moment,'_ she told herself internally.

Reiu closed her eyes and could feel the vines heading towards her. She waited.

Just as the vines were about to latch onto and wrap around her, Reiu used all the strength she had left to roll over and cut the vines. Then, without giving the Hollow a chance to react, and showing no mercy, she pointed her blade at it and called another of Suija's abilities, "Suiryoku Hatsuden!"

A huge and powerful blast of water was shot from the sword and hit the Hollow dead on. It was pushed back a little and that's when she stood up and jumped as fast as she could, and used shunpo to reach the skull mask of the being – which had been cracked more from the blast of water.

The Hollow had no time to block the oncoming attack. At the last moment, just as Reiu brought down her sword to finish the monster, it pierced her again with one of its arrow-sharp vine-legs. It went right through her abdomen coming out from her back and she coughed up more blood.

At first, it seemed as though the Hollow had won. But taking a second look, Reiu's blade had cut and shattered the mask. The lieutenant was victorious.

Reiu fell to the ground as the Hollow dissipated. She was badly wounded and there was no strength left in her body for her to move, so she just laid there… as the rain turned into a downpour.

'_It's cold…'_ thought Reiu. She was losing a lot of blood and falling into unconsciousness. Her eyes were feeling heavy and threatening to close themselves. And they did. But before her eyes closed completely, she saw a pair of feet, and then her world faded to black.

:~:

_I have no name. That's how it was._

_And I was alone._

_There was no-one I could go to for comfort. No-one I could go to for help. No-one I could go to… to call a family._

_They all treat me like I'm dirt. Like I'm a rodent. Or a pest of some sort. As if I'm a disease that will infect someone with any given chance._

_I have no home. _

_She has no feelings, they all say. But that's not true. I do have feelings. So why? Why am I treated like I don't? Why am I treated like that at all? Was I wrong to think that this was a heaven? That what that woman said was a paradise? It's more like Hell! _

_But how would I know that? I've never been there. But if you count all that I've been through, you can bet your ass that this is what Hell is like. Getting beaten for taking food because I was hungry and had no money to pay for it. I can understand getting a punishment, but a _beating_ for punishment? I was a poor defenseless girl! Who had no money! No-one willing to help me! No-one to call me a friend!_

…_No-one trying to get to know me. Or understand what I go through._

_People take one look at me and go, "Waddayou want?"_

_Or, "Get outta here! Can't chu see that no-one wants you!"_

_-sigh- There really is no place for me._

…

_It was raining one day and I went for a walk. It was a nice gentle rain. Not too hard, but not too soft either. I loved this feeling. Feeling the wet drops of cold water hit my skin and wet my body. It was amazing._

_But while I'm out here, everyone else is inside or running through it, trying to stay dry._

_Maybe that's why no-one likes me? Because I like the rain…_

_Doesn't make any sense, but that's how it seems. And, you can't really change the way people are. It's one of the tough things in life._

_No-one can change who you are. People will try to get you to change things about you. Some will succeed, some won't. But that's because the only one who can change you… _

_Is you._

_I've not really thought about becoming a shinigami before. Though I have thought about what my life would be like if I did become one. All my questions were filled with 'what ifs' though._

_What if I didn't get accepted?_

_What if I died?_

_What if I don't pass?_

_What if I didn't become one?_

_Would I still be getting assaulted? Of course I would. That was a no brainer._

_What if I did become one?_

_Would I finally have friends? _

_Would I…?_

_What if…? What if I stop questioning my life and become a shinigami?_

_I could, no; I would go and become one._

_Problem is… I don't really know where to start._

_I would ask, but everyone hates me. No-one's bothered to help me before, why would they help me now?_

_I wondered around and just did nothing, except listen to my stomach begging for something other than myself. I was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I honestly don't even remember the last time I ate something… or what it even was._

_Maybe it's because I have the chance to become a shinigami is why everyone hates me… they're jealous._

_That's it. That's got to be it right?_

_It was weird. To have people envy me like that. Just because I have the ability, the chance, to become a shinigami, is why everyone hates me and won't help me._

_What asses!_

_A crashing of trees collapsing interrupted my thoughts._

_I turned around to see a huge monster with a hole in its chest and a skull mask. What the hell is that? Is it those monsters I hear people talking about? A Hollow?_

"_You have strong power and I want it," it said._

_I was stunned. I had never seen anything like that monster! Sure I've heard of 'em, but I never thought I would come face to face with one!_

_I couldn't move. I couldn't scream either. It was like my feet were sewn to the ground beneath me and my lips were glued shut._

_I was terrified. _

_That was a new feeling for me. _

_Yes I have been scared, but I've never been terrified._

_And I'll never forget that day. The first time in my life I felt terrified. How that soul reaper came to my rescue. And how he helped me become a shinigami. _

_Jushiro Ukitake, he said was his name, the captain of the thirteenth squad. Then he asked for mine. I didn't know what to tell him. I was still slightly shocked at the evens that just occurred._

"_I don't have a name," I finally said for seemed like forever._

"_Hmm," the shinigami captain hummed. He looked around and thought for a moment, then said, "Reiu."_

_I blinked, "Huh?"_

"_Reiu, it means chilly rain," answered the white haired male._

_I didn't understand at first, but I suddenly caught on that it was raining, and it was chilly. I liked it. I really did._

"_What about a surname?" I asked._

_He pondered a moment more, then said, "Suzuki."_

"_Suzuki?"_

_He nodded, "There are a few bell trees around here. It fits perfectly."_

_Reiu Suzuki. _

_It was perfect. _

_I'm glad. Glad I finally had a name. Someone to help me. And a friend. _

_I'm glad that the person who gave me my name, was you Captain._

_Captain Ukitake._

_Thank you._

* * *

Suija - water snake

Suiryoku Hatsuden - hydroelectric power


	2. What Goes Around

**It's Never Just a Coincidence**

**Chapter II**

_**What Goes Around**_

Reiu awoke with a startle, panting slightly in slight alarm. She didn't recognize where she was. All she could tell was that she was lying in a futon near a wall, warm, and it was quiet. It was sometime late in the afternoon, she could tell, seeing as the room was filled with a slightly dimmed light – and not really bright enough to be morning.

She sat up, groaning in agony as she did. She felt sore all over: her chest, her back, her arms, her abdomen – it felt like she had just come out of a fight, went to sleep, and woken up the next day. Oh wait… that _is_ what happened!

Only, it wasn't the next day…

As she pulled herself up, she placed a hand on her midsection – to try ceasing the pain that dwelled there, though it wasn't as bad as she remembers – and felt something that she was sure wasn't the top of her shihakusho… it didn't feel as soft.

Letting the blanket fall to her lap, she noticed how her torso and right forearm were wrapped in bandages. The only piece left of her shihakusho was her hakama – and the white obi belt that held it in place of course.

Looking to her right, she saw, between her and the wall, her zanpaku-to, lieutenant badge, and waraji. All except her kimono top. Where was it?

She tossed the blanket off of her completely and stood up slowly, careful not to make anything hurt. But once on her feet, she felt dizzy and her knees caved in, making her fall to the floor on her hands and knees.

At that moment, the shoji doors opened to the chashitsu and a woman walked in.

"Oh my, you're awake," said the woman as she walked towards the brunette. Reiu looked up to see the lady come towards her and kneel beside her. "Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on Reiu's head.

"I've been worse," she chuckled. The woman smiled, "You've been through a lot I can tell. Come with me."

The woman helped Reiu to her feet and led her outside the chashitsu onto its engawa, but not before she looked to her left to see something odd about its mizuya.

The lady had lovely blond hair that was cut short right at her chin, small eyes and was slightly taller than the brunette.

It felt like she had a warm, welcoming feeling inside her, and by the tone of her voice, she was very motherly.

"You might be sore and a little dizzy for a little while, but you'll be fine after a few hours. Wait here, I'll be right back," said the woman as she had Reiu sit down on the veranda and walked away.

She slung her legs over the edge of the small platform once the woman was gone and took in the scenery. The small home had dozens of trees surrounding it and was about thirty feet from a precipice that had a wonderful view of mountains in the distance. She wondered what it would look like during sunset. She also wondered about the empty mizuya she saw inside as the woman helped her out. Well, she shouldn't say empty. It was filled with pots of plants, instead of tea pots. Wonder what she has them for?

'_To liven up the home maybe? I don't know,'_ Reiu shrugged at her thought.

A few moments later, she saw the woman walking back with a young boy at her side and something black in her arms. The boy had shaggy copper hair and big, royal blue eyes, Reiu could tell, and couldn't have been any taller than herself.

The duo walked up to her and the lady said, "This is my son. He's the one that found you unconscious and brought you here."

'_So he must be the one I saw before I passed out,'_ Reiu thought, which reminded her. "How long have I been out for?" she asked trying not to sound anxious about it, but didn't do a very good job.

"Huh?" the woman jumped at the sudden question.

"Um, almost four days," the boy answered.

"Four days?" echoed Reiu in a whisper, though mostly to herself. The boy nodded.

She sighed in exasperation, "Oh man."

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I shouldn't be here. I should be…"

"Somewhere else," the woman finished.

"…Yea," said Reiu looking down.

It remained quiet for a few moments until the boy broke the silence.

"Well, you're not gonna get home by sitting there. Here, this is yours," the boy said grabbing the black garments from his mothers' arms, unfolding it and holding it in the air as he walked towards her.

It was the top to her shihakusho.

"Oh thanks," she said taking it from him. "What did you do with it?"

The boy's mother opened her mouth to answer, but he beat her to it.

"Well, my mom sewed some of the tears in it, and tired washing out those stains in it," he answered, then sat on the engawa next to her. "She did a pretty good job and is also the one who tended to your wounds."

"Oh, thank you… for everything," Reiu thanked the woman after a few moments.

"Don't mention it," the blonde replied. "You're wounds have mostly closed, but I suggest you stay one more day, just in case."

"Alright," said Reiu. "You're quite the healer aren't you?"

"Yea, my mom is basically the nurse here, everyone who's anyone comes here to ask her for any medical supply," the boy said.

"Really?" then Reiu caught onto something as the boy nodded. "Um, where exactly is 'here?'"

"Oh, you're at our home in Junrinan," the woman answered.

"Ah, okay," she said smiling.

"Why is something the matter?"

"No, it just means I'm close to the Seireitei is all."

The woman nodded her head in understanding and it became a silent… a little awkward though.

"So um, is there anything I can do for you?" Reiu asked getting rid of the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" the mother asked confused.

"Well, you've already done a lot for me, I mean with my injuries and my outfit, so is there any way I can repay you for it?"

"Oh, no, no, no, that's quite alright. I was only doing what I do best when someone is injured…"

"Please? If I leave not doing anything to repay you, I'll feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" asked copper-haired boy.

"Because, I have a friend who helped me in a time of need and I'm spending my entire life to repay him for it. It's just a rule I go by. If one does good to you, you do good to them."

Reiu looked from the boy to his mother. She could see in the girl's eyes that they were full of determination to repay what she did for her.

"Well, there is… one thing, but I'll tell you about that later. Now," she said, "I'm going inside to make some tea and get some snacks. You must be hungry I'm sure?"

She directed that question towards Reiu, and now that the brunette thought about it, she was hungry.

"Um, yea, sure. Thanks."

The woman was already at the shoji doors when she said, "Alright, I'll be a few moments."

Once she was inside and the doors were closed, Reiu said in a soft voice to the boy, "You're mom is way too kind."

"Hn, you're not the only one to say that," he chuckled closing his eyes and leaning on his hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Reiu a little confused, but she thinks she knows what he means.

"All of my friends and people from the market say that. It kinda gets a little annoying after a while, but you start to get used to it."

"Ah."

They were silent for a few minutes until Reiu broke it again.

"So what's your name?"

"Tomoya, yours?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Reiu," she answered.

"Nice name. Can I call you chilly?" he teased.

Reiu chuckled, then became serious, "No."

"Oh. Alright then."

He looked hurt and Reiu sighed shaking her head and smiling in slight amusement, then said, "So tell me something," as she brought her legs back up onto the veranda, twisted her body to face the boy and crossed them. "What're the sunsets like here?"

He wasn't really expecting that type of question, but as he opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted by the shoji doors sliding open and his mother walking out holding a small wooden tray in her hands with two wooden rurisatama steaming with hot tea and small bowl of what looked like sugar coated beans.

That was fast, the shinigami thought. She must've already had everything prepared…

"Here's your tea Tomoya," she said kneeling down and placing the tray in between them. "Careful it's hot. And this is for you." She handed Reiu the small bowl.

"What is it?" she asked taking the bowl and observing the candied beans.

"Amanattō. Ever had it before?" Tomoya asked after taking a sip from his tea. She shook her head.

He insinuated, "Try it, it's really good."

She picked up one of the beans with two fingers and popped it in her mouth. "Wow, these are good," she said, then ate some more.

"Told you," Tomoya said in a playful cocky voice earning a small glare from his mom. He shrugged his shoulders mouthing the word 'what?', but his mother ignored him and asked Reiu before taking a sip of her tea:

"So you're a shinigami right?"

"M-hmm," nodded the girl, then swallowed the components in her mouth. "A lieutenant at that too."

"Really?" asked the woman in a surprised but calm voice – because she already knew. Reiu nodded again and ate a few more of the candied beans. The bowl was almost empty.

"It must've taken a lot of hard work to get that position," Tomoya said.

"It did, and there were many times I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but I was. And it was worth all the work."

"What was the outcome of it? If you don't mind me asking," the blonde woman asked. She could see in the girl's eyes that she was happy about the position, not because she was a higher rank than everyone else, but for something else.

"It's a bit nosy, but I'll tell you," Reiu admitted then told her. "I get to work with the captain of my squad. Not because he a captain though, so don't get the wrong idea. It's because he was my first friend and he _is_ my best friend. He's helped me a lot and this is how I'm to repay him."

"Oh, so that's why you want to repay my mom and why you go by that rule of yours," said Tomoya.

"Yes," Reiu chuckled.

"He was your first friend? Didn't you have any friends before you became a shinigami?" he asked. The boy was curious, but that went a little too far. It caused her smile to fade, but not disappear.

"This was really good," Reiu said and thanked the blonde mother before placing the small bowl back onto the tray, then changed the subject. "So back to what I was asking earlier – what are the sunsets like here?"

Tomoya blinked a few times in slight confusion – especially at the fact how her mood changed twice in less than three seconds – but then got the message that she didn't want to talk about her past. Wonder what happened during it, he thought.

"Um, they're pretty, and what's better is that the sun falls right behind the mountains over there," he said pointing towards the mountains in the distance.

'_Really…? That must be wonderful,'_ the brunette thought as she looked the direction he was pointing in. She could picture it in her head already: the orange-red sky, peach and amethyst colored clouds.

It was already early evening and the late afternoon sun was beginning to move above the oversized hills, getting ready to make its descent behind them.

Tomoya was about to open his mouth and ask Reiu a question, but he was a second too late.

"You know I've been meaning to ask," she said and faced the blonde mother, "I know this is a tea house, but it doesn't look like you've thrown a tea ceremony here before."

"How can you tell?" asked Tomoya's mother. _'This girl is quick. No wonder she's a lieutenant.'_

"Well, I noticed the mizuya is full of potted plants rather than the tea supplies that usually go there."

She nodded.

Reiu continued, "I don't know what kind they are, but I have a feeling some of them you use for tea purposes and others medicinal, but you haven't had any ceremony. Am I right?"

"You're dead on. I've never had a tea ceremony here before. It's more of a home for us than anything. It's where we live and where I treat people who have any type of sickness or injury," she said. "Only in this part of the Soul Society though. It started off with Tomoya, then it spread through his friends, then their friends and so on and so forth to the market a little while from here, but that's just about as far as it's spread.

"They've ruled me the nurse of Junrinan, or so I've been told."

Reiu nodded her head in understanding this time.

"And I've been meaning to ask you," Tomoya said, "Were you on a solo mission or something to get rid of that huge monster?"

"You mean the Hollow? Sort of," she said.

Reiu told Tomoya and his mother how she was originally sent to the further districts to cleanse a small Hollow and how the people were getting her annoyed with all that was being said around her. And the part where she came upon a small opening in the forests to cool off and relax, and then the huge Hollow appeared.

"Oh, I see," said the mother.

"And if it weren't for you, I might be dead now – seeing as how we're already dead though – but you know the gist," finished the brunette clasping her hands together, praising the young boy. Her head was leaning down with her irises looking up at Tomoya, making her eyes look cat-like.

"Yes, it is," the mother praised her son as well.

"But I have to ask, what were you doing there Tomoya?" asked the shinigami, putting her hands down – her positive attitude disappearing and becoming rather serious. "Surely you must've known that there was a battle going on. Why didn't you run away?"

That caught his mother's attention and she looked at him placing her cup of tea back on the tray – her smile disappearing too.

He looked away and down at the liquid in his small cup that was beginning to cool and was silent for a while, like he was trying to think about it. After being quiet for little more than expected, Reiu began to get annoyed.

"What were you doing out in the forests Tomoya?" she asked rather demandingly. "You knew that Hollow was there didn't you?"

"Now just calm down, I'm sure he has a good reason," said the mother trying to calm the lieutenant down a little, but she was curious as well and an answer was needed.

Reiu didn't think he had a good reason for it. She could tell when someone was hiding something and she knew something was being hidden by him. His eyes said it all.

"Remember when I said I was going out to play with my friends mom?" he asked, still staring at his tea.

"Yes."

"…I lied."

"What?"

"But only 'cause I knew you wouldn't let me," he said immediately turning to face his mother.

"Tomoya," she said in a demanding voice.

He looked away again, then began, "I went out because I wanted to see if the cherry blossom had started blooming again. I was going to head back when I realized it hadn't and that it was starting to rain. But then I had this weird feeling that felt really familiar.

"I went further and after a few minutes found you finishing off that Hollow," he finished looking at Reiu.

"And why didn't you want me knowing that you went to see if a cherry blossom was blooming?" his mother asked.

"I didn't say it was _a_ cherry blossom, I said it was _the _cherry blossom," he said facing her. Then she caught on.

"And I knew you wouldn't let me go there," he finished looking away.

"What? What's so special about this cherry blossom?" Reiu asked confused. There were dozens of that tree all over the place… what made the one their talking about so special?

"Nothing, it's – nothing," the mother said looking away as well.

'_Wha- eh- what the hell?'_ Reiu said in her head looking at the mother and her son in slight frustration. _'…Whatever'_

Reiu stood up and went inside the chashitsu – the mother followed suit after a few seconds and left Tomoya outside.

Reiu was beside the futon she was resting in folding her kimono top and placing it beside her other belongings when she heard the shoji doors slide open and close. She already knew who it was.

"You said you wanted to repay me right?" she asked. Reiu turned around to see Tomoya's mother standing a few feet behind her – the brunette nodded.

"The Shino Academy," she said.

"What about it?" Reiu asked crossing her arms – even though she already knew what the mother was going to ask.

"Tomoya needs to go there. I've told him about it before, but he keeps saying that he needs to stay here so that I'm not alone and can be happy. I've asked him countless times, but he just won't go." She looked down.

"And you're not happy are you?" the lieutenant asked. The mother shook her head, still looking down.

"So you think that a lieutenant telling him what he constantly denies is going to change his mind?" Reiu asked. The blonde looked up at her; the answer was all over her face.

"That's what I was hoping anyway," the mother admitted looking away, staring blankly at the kamado.

"If you've done it countless times, and he's refused, I can't promise that he'll say yes to me just because I'm a lieutenant."

The blonde sighed closing her eyes and opening them slowly – looking down once again, "I understand."

Reiu looked at the woman for a few seconds then walked towards the shoji doors, opened them and closed them once she was outside.

She saw Tomoya still sitting in the same spot – his rurisatama now empty and placed on the tray next to his mother's. By now, it was mid-to-late evening and the sun was already beginning to make its descent behind the bens.

"You weren't lying when you said the sun falls right behind the mountains over there," said Reiu looking out at the scenic.

"I don't normally lie," Tomoya said in a soft, low voice.

"Then why did you lie to your mother? That Hollow would've killed you had it found you first rather than I," the young lieutenant informed the young soul. "What is it about that tree that makes it so special? Why doesn't your mom want you going there?"

"I can't tell you," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"You _can't _or you _won't_?" she asked after she crouched next to him, placing her hands on the wooden veranda to keep her balance and looking him straight in the eye.

He snapped his head her way and opened his mouth to protest, but once he saw her serious, but calm, expression, he let out the breath of air he was going to use to speak and looked away towards the mountains again.

"Look, I'm telling you this on _my_ behalf so don't get any second thoughts," Reiu said as she sat down crossing her legs.

Tomoya moved his eyes her direction to listen, and she continued.

She took a deep breath, "You need to go to the academy."

His fully turned his head towards her. He looked shocked as if he was told something he didn't think could ever be told to him and his jaw was agape.

Then his face became a little upset and he said: "My mom asked you to-"

"I said," Reiu interrupted, "To not get any second thoughts and that I was telling you this on _my_ behalf."

She put a hand on her sternum when she said those last two words. Then swung her hand when she said: "Don't bring your mom into this. It doesn't matter whether or not she asked me to – I was going to tell you anyway."

That shut his mouth and he listened, though he still looked slightly irked.

"Look, you might wanna take this to consideration because if you don't go, you'll end up hurting yourself and your mother. You need to go."

Although young, it seemed like Reiu had years of experience in how to persuade people. Guess her captain rubbed off on her over the past few years. She spoke softly causing Tomoya's slight anger to disappear.

"But I can't-" he cut himself off and looked away.

"Can't what?" she pressed softly.

"I can't leave her," finished the red-head looking back at the brunette sympathetically.

"Tomoya, do you want your mom to be happy?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "Then you'll go to the academy. If you want to protect her then you'll go and get stronger to do that. She'll still be here I can promise you that and she only wants what's best for you.

"And what's best is if you do go and become stronger."

She removed her hand and looked to her left. The sun was now being swallowed by the mountains and more than half the huge star was already behind them.

The once blue afternoon sky had now been blanketed with clouds of orange-yellow making the entire sky look that color. Though she can't lie, there were some spots of the blue sky beginning to hue into a navy blue.

When she turned back to face copper-head, she saw that he too was watching the sun rest for the evening so it can rise for dawn.

"Just think about it," she said earning his attention. "If you really want your mom to be happy, do her that favor."

With that she grabbed the tray with the empty tea cups and small bow, stood and went back inside without another word being said between them.

Tomoya watched the sun as it had its final peek of Junrinan, then was gone, though still leaving the sky a bright orange behind the bens, thinking about everything Reiu had told him.

Then went inside once the stars began glittering in the nearly dark sky.

.:~:.

The next morning, Tomoya woke up to find the futon Reiu had been sleeping in empty with the blanket and sheets folded – her belongings gone as well as herself.

Almost as if she was never there.

He got up and went outside. It was early in the morning he could tell seeing as how bright it usually looked in the early day.

'_She left without saying goodbye?'_ he asked himself in his head. He looked left and right – not a single trace left of her. Not even a footprint.

She was gone from them. The only thing that stayed behind were the conversations all three of them had last night.

But they would soon vanish and he would never see her again.

Or so he thought.

.:~:.

The moment people caught a glimpse of the thirteen division's lieutenant – she was swarmed with people and their questions.

The poor girl had no room to breathe and she was very close to using Hainawa and Sajo Sabaku to get everyone off of her, until one of the captains came to see what the whole commotion was about.

It was Captain Unohana who came to her rescue, scared everyone away and escorted her back to her squad.

Reiu was informed by the healer that everyone was going crazy in her squad when she hadn't returned about five days ago. Many people were questioned about where she last was and few seated officers were sent to try and locate her where she was last stationed, everyone coming up empty handed.

"It was total chaos there and Ukitake's health seemed to have gotten slightly worse since you disappeared," The motherly shinigami informed.

"I'm sorry," Reiu apologized.

"What for?" the twilight haired woman asked.

"For causing all this trouble, if I had just come back when I was supposed to none of this would've happened."

The young girl looked pale and almost broken, but Unohana said nothing of it. She did wonder what had happened and why she hadn't come back though, but didn't want to push.

"Don't worry, Ukitake will understand," Unohana finally said assuring her and causing Reiu to chuckle.

The captain smiled, glad that she gotten the lieutenant out of her gloomy state. And Reiu was glad that she had the captain of the fourth squad taking her back to the thirteenth squad because a bunch of people that came up to Reiu to ask her questions about where she had been were scared off by the frighteningly sweet captain. So the most she got was just a 'welcome back lieutenant' and then they were off.

They both exchanged some laughs at their reactions and were silent the rest of the way until they got to Ukitake's Ugendo.

Unohana told Reiu to wait outside until she was called for then went inside. She could hear their conversation perfectly.

Ukitake had asked if Retsu had come to check on him again or give more medications and she denied saying that there was someone here to see him. That was her cue.

Reiu stepped inside the door way and the sickly captain smiled.

"Reiu!" he exclaimed. He went to stand, but Unohana was strictly against it and said that he either lie down or sit up, but no standing or walking.

"Oh Retsu," he complained.

"I'm sorry Jushiro, but if you want to get better you'll heed my instructions."

He did so and stayed in his futon sitting up. And with that, Unohana left the captain and lieutenant of the thirteenth squad to negotiate amongst themselves.

"She sure told you," Reiu laughed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the door.

"It's good to see you again," Ukitake smiled, "After what? Five days?"

"Just about."

"What happened? Where were you?"

"I always tell you everything don't I?" mocked the girl as she walked further in and sat on a zabuton next to him.

Ukitake smiled glad that he had his lieutenant back and listened as Reiu told him the story.

After a few days, everything – at least what seemed like everything – went back to normal.

And as weeks and months passed by after this incident, Reiu began to forget all about what had happened in Junrinan and about Tomoya and his mother.

But little did she know that her story was just beginning.


	3. Never Too Late

**It's Never Just a Coincidence**

**Chapter III**

_**Never Too Late**_

Over the course of the next three years, to the day in April, I had changed both vigorously and dynamically. I had grown a few inches taller in that time. Before, I was at my mother's nose, now I'm at her forehead – basically, I'm eye to eye with her at the moment. I got kind of psyched when I she told me, "Tomoya, you're finally growing!"

But I mostly scowled at that. I mean, had I not been growing the entire time we've known each other? What? Was I still a baby to her? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that I _was_ growing when I was a baby too.

Whatever, I just shrugged it off and smiled at her compliment. I was now, roughly, four feet and seven inches tall. Whoopee…

Guess I don't sound as enthusiastic as you would expect me to huh? Well, I'll be honest; I was excited because I had been the same height, four feet four inches, for about three years and nothing had changed about it. It was starting to get annoying seeing as how all my other friends were growing taller than me and I stayed this little shrimp – though they really didn't get _all_ that much taller, but you get the idea.

And when someone finally takes notice that you're getting taller, you're like, "Yes! Finally! I'm gonna be taller than my mom!" Or my brother, sister, friends – whatever you so well please.

But, I just didn't feel _that_ enthusiastic. I don't know why though. I had been waiting for the day I would finally be taller than my mom and anticipating, and when it finally happens… I just die. Not really, but you know what I mean. My joy just… vanished. Poof. Gone with the wind.

I don't know why, but I would have to say that I've become a different person ever since… her. What was her name again? I can't recall it; but I do remember that she was a shingami, a lieutenant of a squad… I don't know which though. She never told me that…

I remember she had thick, wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders and was tucked behind her ears. And she was short like me… wonder if she's grown any?

Huh, weird. This is actually the first time I've thought about her since she left. You know that saying? Out of sight, out of mind.

But even though she was out of my sight, she was never out of my mind. No, she stuck to my brain like glue, I just haven't thought about her in all this time – if that makes any sense.

I wonder if she remembers me. I can recall everything about her… except her name. Why is that? It's the only thing I can't remember about her.

It's frustrating…

…

Three months later, my behavior began to change and my friends (which there were only like four) began to notice.

They'd been saying and asking, "Why have you become so depressed?", "You look glum", "Why have you become so distant lately?"

To be honest, I didn't know myself. I guess it would have to be because about a month ago, my mom became ill. She said it was nothing to worry about, but it hadn't left her system.

I was expecting it to be gone by now, but it was still lingering in her body. That's what I was worried about.

Though, it didn't get any worse for the next two to three months, so I decided not to worry… all that much anyway.

…

When the fourth month came around, I had a really weird dream one night.

I was walking around, alone in a forest. I don't how I got there, I just woke up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and I wanted to explore. Of course I had no idea what I was doing there, sleeping on the ground like that, but I didn't panic or freak out. I just got up and started walking.

Weird right?

What I found interesting was that this dream felt so… real. I could touch everything and feel whether it was smooth, rough, soft, sharp, wet, dry… dry mostly, but everything was tangible. I could even feel small gusts of wind breeze past me and whether they felt cool or warm – they felt warm in case you were wondering. And the place was beautiful.

There was a low fog surrounding me that gave it that rain forest effect to it. But what I found was odd about the fog was that it smelled like smoke.

I didn't notice it at first, but once I did, I began to freak out a little.

This place is on fire, was my first thought, but when I stopped to look around and listen, it was deafly quiet. No crackling of fire, no trees falling because of it, no light from it, and no heat.

So why was their smoke all around me?

I wasn't thinking about it, but I quickly took note that it was too quiet. No birds chirping, no waterfall somewhere in the distance or river bank… not even the pitter-patter of a butterfly's wings or buzzing of a bee or mosquito or fly or anything.

Nothing except for the constant wind and the noise I was making.

I continued to explore this place as I walked on. It was so big, yet for an odd reason, it felt small. I don't know how to explain it, but it didn't feel like I was on the ground.

Great, now you must think I'm going crazy right? You're probably thinking, 'How can you feel like you're not on the ground when you're walking on solid rock?'

Well, like I said, I can't explain it and what I added to my observations was that the smoke I was inhaling, didn't seem to be affecting me in any way. I'd been walking around for what felt like fifteen minutes, and the poisonous gas just wasn't taking any effect on me. It was like I was immune to it or something. I wasn't coughing or gaging on it or anything – I was perfectly fine.

And as I continued to walk, the smoke began to get hazier until I couldn't see through it at all, and my feet felt cold now. I know I was walking on green grass – which felt dry – and now it felt like I was walking on rock… as opposed to what? Dirt? No, I was walking on rock; I could tell because for one, it felt cold, and two, it didn't feel as soft as dirt.

There are so many weird things about this place… there was a frenzy of questions in my mind that I had no answers to.

Like, why can I breathe the smoke around me? Why is everything dry? Why is it so quiet? Am I the only one here? What am I doing here? How did I get here?

Where is 'here'!? Where am I!?

I had no idea. But I do know that I just almost died!

Yeah! You remember how I continued walking right? And how I said the smoke was becoming thicker and I couldn't see through it?

Well, as I was walking and thinking about all the questions I told you about, I tripped and fell over something. And, apparently, I was up on a hill because I started rolling downwards and I couldn't stop myself.

It felt like I descended down the hill for five minutes (not really, I think I'm just exaggerating) and when my rolling ceased, I ached all over – how can you feel pain in a dream? Oh, another question to add to my list.

I groaned as I sat up, and as I looked around, I could see clearly. I was finally out of that cloud of smoke – which I could see right above my head – and out of my peripheral vision, I saw sky. I turned around and yelped. I was just feet… just _feet_ from the edge of a cliff!

You know how scary that is!? Trick question – it's _terrifying_!

To think for a moment you were rolling down a hill right toward a precipice!?

By now, I was startled. My heart was racing from all this excitement and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get home.

I got up and staggered backward as far from the edge as possible and was about to turn around and start climbing back up the hill, when I caught a glimpse of something.

I looked closer and it looked like… an upside down mountain? No, it couldn't be, but I couldn't quite tell – it was covered behind a cloud of smoke too, so I waited.

As it cleared, I noticed how it looked like the tip to a rock – like the ones you see in those underground caverns – and that it too had a forest atop of it.

Okay, I'll admit, everything that I've seen thus far is weird, but this!? This was beyond weird! It was bizarre! That's what it was!

And not only was it just that one, there was another, and another, and another.

There were – from where I could see – about eleven floating pieces of huge rock with forests on the very top of them. Then I got to thinking. If all of those were floating, then that would mean…

I dared myself to walk towards the precipice and look down… the one I was on was floating too! I saw nothing beneath me, but more of those huge rocks

This was all just so much. I was in Hallelujah Mountains.

That's where I was… but why? I finally found out _where _I am, but _why_ am I here?

I turned around and pondered.

After a few seconds, my back began to feel hot and I heard this _whoosh_ingsound behind me. When I turned around, I saw this huge bird hovering there.

What the hell was that!? It was on fire too! How is that possible!? For a bird the size it was to be on fire!?

It must've noticed my shocked expression because it asked, "Why are you frightened?"

'_Why am I frightened? I can tell you why I'm…' _

Wait… it can talk!? Now _that _I was scandalized at and I fell to the ground on my rear – gaping at the creature.

I couldn't speak, but I finally found my voice and asked in a trembling tone, "Wh-who are you?"

The bird gazed at me with strong eyes then screeched. I cowered over and covered my ears from the loud siren. And the next time I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed, sweating lightly.

I had no idea what that was about and I had no idea it was potentially going to get worse, in both my case and my mother's.

…

I don't normally remember my dreams, so when I was able to tell my mom about it the next morning, I had shocked both of us. I rarely remember any dreams I have, but this one, I remember it so vividly and I can't forget it.

My mom said not to worry about it – like she does all things that worry me – and I was afraid to go to sleep that night. Being paranoid is what my mom called it…

"_You're just paranoid. Calm down and close your eyes. You'll be fine."_

Her words were as smooth as silk and gentle like a mother should be. It calmed me down and I did as she told me. Luckily that night, I didn't have the dream – or the rest of the month, or the month after. That I was happy about – glad it was gone and would never happen again… but boy was I wrong.

Because come the third month, sometime in February or March, I have it again. Same sequence as before right at the moment I wake up in the middle of the forest. And I relive the entire dream again – it ending with giant fire-bird asking why I'm frightened and whenever I asked who or what it is, I always hear a screech and then I wake up from the nightmare.

And it reoccurred every other week, until it became once a week, to every other night, to every night, for five months.

What's more is that my mom's illness began to get worse along with my dreams.

Her skin became slightly red; she had many headaches during the day, became dizzy sometimes, and was thirsty practically all the time.

I had asked her what was wrong and if there was anything I could do to help her, but she again said to not worry about it and to just get her some water.

I had no idea what was wrong with her, and I noticed how she wasn't sleeping as much lately – I could see bags under eyes. The healer had now become the patient.

She was potentially getting worse every day and there was nothing I could do about it, but watch her die slowly.

Only one of my friends helped me out when she also took notice of how awful my mother looked one day when she came over, and asked if she could stay with us to help out – to which I agreed to.

I would've asked my other friends, but they had left me because "I'm not hanging out with them" as much or because "I've become different."

I didn't understand what they meant by that, and don't think I ever will. But I don't really care anymore. What's done is done.

Aside from that though, my friend, Nana, helped me a lot with bringing my mom water. Because of how her illness progressed over all this time, with how strong she said her headaches were and how dizzy she would get, she had to stay in bed all day.

She could hardly stand and it took every ounce of strength I had to not cry in front of her or Nana. I would excuse myself and go outside for a few minutes because I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and blurring my vision… and I didn't want either of them to see me like that.

Crying made me feel like such a baby; and I _was not _a baby. I just couldn't handle seeing my mom smiling, thankful that a friend and I decided to help her with what she's going through, when she was so sick.

All of her blood was drained from her face and she looked like a ghost. I couldn't handle seeing her smile when she looked to be on the verge of dying.

…

I remember one day, sometime in October maybe, I was sitting outside by the precipice watching the sunset while Nana stayed inside and helped my mom with something.

Watching it reminded me of that shinigami I helped more than four years ago. And her words rang in my head.

"_You'll end up hurting yourself and your mother…"_

I didn't even try thinking of that conversation, it just came out of nowhere – almost as if she was right there behind me and was mocking me.

'_Shut up,' _I said to her through my mind. I knew it was just my imagination, but it was getting the better of me.

"_I told you this would happen, and you didn't listen to me," _she said, _"You're going to end up killing your mother and it's all your fault."_

'_Don't you think I know that already?'_

"_Well if you do, why aren't you doing anything about it?"_

'_I am.' _I couldn't believe that my own imagination was making me aggravated.

"_No you're not. And because you waited so long to make a decision, your mother is going to die."_

"I said SHUT UP!" I yelled out.

"Tomoya?" I heard a young female voice ask. It was filled with concern, which brought me back to reality, and when I turned around, I saw Nana standing behind me. I didn't even hear her coming. How long had she been there?

"Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously, her green eyes widened slightly and her black eyebrows furrowed together. She was a little frightened – probably from what I just yelled.

It took me a moment to realize that she too had noticed my off behavior and was trying to understand what was going on in my mind – but even I was an enigma to myself and couldn't answer her question.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said hesitantly and twisted back around.

Her feet crunched the grass and autumn leaves as she walked over to me and sat down beside me, looking out at the nightfall.

"You can tell me what's wrong, I'll understand," I heard her say. There was a bit of pleading that was hinted at her voice. She wanted to know, but I couldn't tell her.

I didn't answer her and continued to just gaze at the falling sun. How could she possibly understand what I was going through? She's – not that I know of, but seriously doubt – never had any dreams that reoccur every night. So how could she understand?

"No you won't," I tell her harshly, not giving her a single glance. My eyes were locked onto the evening sun with _her_ still on my mind.

"Please? You'll feel better if you tell someone what-"

"Nana!" I yelled, though I didn't mean to and I quickly calmed my tone, though my voice was shaking as I spoke, "You won't understand, just please, leave it alone. I want to tell you, but I don't know how and you… you won't understand."

I didn't want to see her expression. I heard her gasp when I yelled her name and I didn't want to see her or her to see me, so buried my face in my hands. I rubbed my hands over my face then through my copper hair – I sighed in consternation as I let my arms fall to my lap.

At that moment, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, a body on my back, and felt a head on my shoulder – Nana was trying to comfort me and I was a little stunned at the sudden contact. I hadn't even heard her move.

"It's okay," she said into my shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just want to understand you better."

It was then that she began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

I felt her stiffen a little and then she said, "I really don't know. I guess it's hard for me to see you go through so much pain when you're so young."

She sniffled, then removed her head, wiped her tears and rested her chin on my shoulder. I could just barely see her face out of my peripheral vision and I could swear I saw her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Wonder what from? Probably her crying.

It grew silent between the two of us as we watched the sunset that evening, and though Nana was hugging me in an odd way, I felt comfortable. Of course it started to get a little uncomfortable once the sun was completely gone and the sky began to grow darker.

"Um, Nana?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Nana, let go of me," I said a little harsher so she understood.

"Oh," she gasped releasing her grip from me, "Sorry."

She laughed sheepishly and stood up. "I-I guess I'll just go home," she said as she began walking away.

I got up quickly and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, "No wait."

She turned her head towards me questioningly, "Yea?"

Oh man, what did I stop her for?

"Um," I said vapidly releasing my grip on her. She spun around and faced me looking straight into my eyes – she and I were pretty much the same height.

I felt doltish at this moment. What had I stopped her for? Was I going to ask her to stay here with me tonight to help my mom?

Or was I going to ask her if she could take care of my mom while I was gone…?

"Look, Nana," I began, "A little more than four years ago, someone told me I had to become shinigami."

She gasped at the word 'shinigami.'

"What? Why?" she asked perturbed.

"It's too much to explain, and you wouldn't understand-"

"Why? Why wouldn't I understand?" she demanded interrupting me – her tone a little more frustrated than before.

"Because you just won't," I said quickly, now I was getting frustrated too. I didn't want to tell her and she kept pressing me to open up.

"How do you know I won't understand if you don't tell me?"

Her tone was little softer now, causing my tense body to loosen a little.

I hesitantly said, "I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only." She looked at me with her eyes saying, "Then tell me."

I looked away and told her. Explained to her how I think I'm the one who's causing my mom's illness to get worse.

When I looked back at her, her face was full of bemusement.

"How can you be the one causing your mom to get sick?" she asked.

"I think it's because of these weird dreams I'm having," I told her.

"What kind of dreams?"

"I'm not going that far; just try to understand that I need you to take care of my mom while I'm gone."

"While I'm gone?" she echoed.

"It breaks me to say this, but I need to become a shinigami," I said and I heard her inhale sharply.

"No," she whispered. "No," she said louder. "No, y-you can't leave like that."

She looked like she was about to cry. "Please don't leave."

"I have to," I whispered, but loud enough so she could hear.

"…Why?" she sounded angry and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you have to go? Because that shinigami told you to?" she irately asked – her fists were clenched tightly.

"No, not-"

"Then why?" tears were forming in her eyes when she asked that.

I couldn't answer her, she wouldn't understand. She doesn't understand now.

"Tell me!" she demanded. By now, tears of frustration were streaming down her cheeks and she was wiping away at them furiously, but they kept coming no matter how much she rubbed her wet cheeks. I hated seeing people mewl and I hated it when I did it, so I tried my best never to do it.

"You won't understand," I said becoming a little irritated that she wouldn't let it go.

"Why do you keep saying that I won't understand? How do you know I won't understand if you don't tell me!? What I don't understand is _why_ you won'ttell me!"

I snapped, "Because if you didn't understand how I think I'm the one causing my mom's illness to get worse, how would you understand if I told you I could possibly kill her if I don't go!?"

And I wasn't thinking when I spoke those words. I hadn't meant to. And the moment I saw her shocked expression, I looked away, avoiding her gaze. What I didn't want to tell her, or anyone, not even my ill mother, had just slipped right out of my mouth on its own – and I had no idea what to say to recover.

What could I say? I didn't know, but it's a good thing Nana spoke when she did, otherwise I would've left her and gone back inside my home.

"Why didn't you just say that then? Why was it so hard for you to tell me that?"

Her voice was much softer and calm when she spoke; it caused me to look at her again.

I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know," I said after a few silent moments. She decided not to press any further and walked toward me as dried her tears.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand, "Let's get some sleep."

And she led into my home where my mother was sleeping.

I guess I did need some sleep… it was going to take a lot of strength for me to say goodbye.

* * *

A.N./ I hope I'm not making the story go by too fast. I'm doing my best to keep it at a good pace - not too fast, but not too slow.

I don't want to implore you guys to review my story, but I would like to know what you think about it and/or if I should improve on anything.

As King Julian said in Madagascar 2:

Tell me. Why won't you tell me? What is it? Tell me.

It would be much appreciated.

Thank you :D


	4. Comes Around

**It's Never Just a Coincidence**

**Chapter IV**

_**Comes Around**_

Late in the afternoon, on a chilly Wednesday in mid-January, the second in command from Squad Thirteen took a stroll through the streets of the Seireitei. It was winter and snow was covering every corner and roof of the buildings she wandered by – making the air colder than what she likes.

It was the start of a new year and people were still going about having parties and celebrating it – in the middle of January, she has no idea why. They're usually held at the beginning – and they were, but people were still throwing them. To her it didn't make any sense, but what could she do?

Starting the New Year was such an elated occasion; even so, Reiu couldn't seem to find the time to be content about anything – since last Friday anyway.

Third Seat, Shiro Watanabe, and Fifth Seat, Yuki Hashimoto, both from the thirteenth division, had been assigned to investigate upon odd spikes of reiatsu detected in the World of the Living five days ago.

They were to be gone only two days and still have yet to report back.

Ukitake said not to fret over it and that they were probably just delayed. The Senkaimon hadn't been functioning right for the past week, so it could just be because if that. But still, shouldn't they have contacted them through their soul pagers? Said the Senkaimon isn't working and they would be late? Those were questions that were swimming around inside the young girl's mind and they could not be answered.

It was a little stressing, but she decided to take Ukitake's word for it anyway; still, there was this odd feeling inside her that said something was wrong and something was about to happen – nothing good either.

She quickly pushed that thought aside as she thought how morose and glum she was acting. It was a new year for goodness sake! She should be out with friends having a good time enjoying herself, not thinking negatively!

But it seemed like all she could do was be pessimistic. There was this feeling – a different one – that made her feel like she was going to be upset at something… she just didn't know what yet.

…

A quarter of an hour later, Reiu arrived in her barracks and the moment she stepped in, she wished she hadn't. What she saw made her eyes widen with a mixture of vex, shock, and quandary at the sight. But this isn't what she felt she would be upset about.

Squad members were sprawled all over the place – passed out and flushed from all the sake they've been drinking. Some were laughing hysterically while continuing to drink to their hearts content… she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What the hell is this?" she asked herself in a high-pitched whisper, full of anger.

"Oh hey Reiu!"

"Ah!" she jumped and looked behind her. Standing there was her captain looking down at her with a blank smile – his left hand touching his forehead in a salute manner, the other resting on his waist.

"Oh did I startle you?" he asked sincerely – though in a happy-go-lucky tone and still in the same position. Boy did he look happy. His eyes looked big and child-like, though looked full of worry too, and his smile was touching ear to ear… why?

Reiu let out an exasperated sigh; looked up at him in annoyance, "What the hell happened here? Why is there this _heap of bodies _in our squad?"

She emphasized those three words by flailing her arms around in the air to indicate the K.O.

Still in that childish grin and saluted arm, he looked up at the mess of drunken shinigami from his squad then back to his annoyed lieutenant who was expecting an answer.

"Meet me in my office," he said quickly, then disappeared using shunpo.

"Eh- Captain!" she called after him. She took one last glance behind her, and with a roll of her eyes, followed suit.

Once in his office, not three minutes later, she began yelling at him.

"Captain! What the hell!? Did you know that they threw a party!?"

"Yes," he said, no longer in his childish grin or attitude; he wasn't facing her either, but she didn't notice his now serious tone.

There was a spark of irritation that flicked through her head, "And why wasn't I informed about it?"

By now, her arms were crossed over her still developing chest and her lips were pursed – eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Reiu," said the white haired captain. By the tone of his voice, which was low and quiet, said girl's anger vanished; her eyes became softer and she uncrossed her arms, letting them fall by her side.

When she said nothing to indicate she was listening, Jushiro continued.

"Do you remember the two officers from our squad that were sent to the World of the Living?" he questioned, still not facing her.

"How could I forget?" she said walking over to his side. "Did the Kidō Corps find the reason why the Senkaimon isn't working?"

"Well, actually, we don't think it's the Senkaimon that's the problem."

"Huh?" she looked at him confused.

"You know how anyone who goes through the Senkaimon needs a jigokuchō with them when passing through the precipice world right?"

She nodded; seeing her head bob up and down from his peripheral vision, he turned his head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Well they seem to be disappearing inside the Dangai."

Her eyes widened. "What? How?"

"We're not sure how or why. Captain Kuchiki did some research and informed us broadly today during a meeting. He said he would do more research and try to get the details, but it's an undetermined amount of time as when we'll get all the information we need."

"So, is it possible that both Watanabe and Hashimoto's hell butterflies disappeared while either on their way to or from the Human World?"

"It seems that way."

Reiu released an exasperated sigh, "What's going on? Why is this happening?"

"I'm not sure myself, but as of now, no-one is able to leave or enter the Soul Society," Ukitake said dourly.

The chestnut haired girl furrowed her brows further; narrowed her eyes.

There was an intense silence between captain and lieutenant as they tried to come up with a legit explanation as to what was going on, but neither could.

Seeing her distressed face and the aura growing even more intense, the hoary haired captain livened the mood immediately.

"You shouldn't grimace all the time Reiu, otherwise your face will look like that for the rest of your life," he smiled warmly.

She looked up at him and seeing his benevolent smile, she tittered, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We can come back on this situation later."

"Which reminds me," he started as he fumbled with the sleeves of his captain haori and pulled out small boxes and bags full of sweets. "These are for you," he finished.

By the time he was done clearing his sleeves of the candy, he said he'd get some more later and left a confused Reiu standing alone in his office with her arms full sugar and sweets.

Questions marks were floating around her head as she stared at the candy. "Why does he always give me this?" she murmured to herself. She looked towards the open door in which he just left from and a sigh escaped her lips.

"I'll never understand him…"

…

It was sky moon and Reiu was sitting atop the roof of her living quarters. The moon was high, full and bright with not a single cloud in sight. Both her knees were pulled close to her chest; her arms wrapped around them to keep them in place as she stared at the night lit Seireitei, then drifted her gaze to the sky.

Not a single star could be seen across the dark shadow of the Soul Society either – the sky was completely bleak of clouds and orbs of burning gas that usually pall it.

'_Strange how the stars always seem to disappear during winter,'_ she thought as she continued to stare at the starless sky.

Half closing her eyes, she then brought her head back down to gaze at the night lit Seireitei again; letting out a short yawn – seeing her warm breath condense with the cold air.

It was almost midnight; she was tired and needed her rest for the next day if things were to go smoothly. Why is she out on top of the roof then, you ask; she just wanted to clear her mind.

Five hours ago, she was informed that six new graduates from the academy would be arriving in her squad. Her present time, that would be in the next fourteen hours; she needed _and_ wanted to be awake and heedful to make a good impression on them.

Oh and remember that party thrown earlier in the day? Well turns out that Ukitake had given them permission to have it and to have someone, anyone, inform Reiu about it. But no-one saw her. That's why she got all bent out of shape when she saw everyone passed out from drinking too much. Then what got her even more upset was that she had missed a party thrown in her own division.

Oh, well. There would be more in the future anyway, she was sure, so it wasn't anything to get upset about.

Taking one last glance at the moon, Reiu hoped off the roof and ambled into her washitsu.

She pulled out and unfolded her futon from the closet, stripped herself of her shihakush o, zanpaku-to; lieutenant badge, and lied down in her white undergarments.

As she lay with her head resting on her buckwheat makura, her eye lids became heavier the longer she kept them open. It was cold in her room and she bundled herself tightly under the kakebuton. She let out a small breath watching it as it again, condensed with the cold, moist air then disappeared.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she fell asleep; in the cold air of midnight.

…

_It was wet; it was cold, and there was a muffled boom in the distance. The soft and soothing pitter patter sound of rain made me feel at home. It was where I belonged. It made me realize… that I was dying. _

_I could feel the blood rushing from my body with my life at moribund. I became gelid at a rapid pace and I no longer had the strength to move any part of me. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't see. My heart had stopped beating, but my brain was still functioning._

_I kept hearing a voice saying, "Don't worry, you'll be alright. You'll make it. You have to…_

"_You will not die."_

_I wasn't scared to die though. It was my job._

_To die, or die trying. And I did. I would die by honor._

_But, just not yet. There were so many things that I wanted to do, but not everything happens the way you want it to._

_If I die, it's because I'm meant to, if not and I have survived by the skin of my teeth, then so be it._

_When the time comes, I'll be ready._

_And I always was; always will be._

_There was a voice that kept telling me I would make it. I wanted to believe it, but my body was frigid. My heart was stopped, my breathing was stopped, my blood flow was stopped… but my mind was still at bay._

_I was at peace. Until I heard sound being split by a deafening thunder clap._

_My eyes opened._

…

Taking a sharp breath, Reiu opened her eyes.

She was still lying in her futon, which was inside her washitsu, which was in the thirteenth squad of the Seireitei.

Releasing her quick inhale of the cold oxygen, she blinked and sat up.

'_It was just a dream,'_ she thought, placing a hand over racing heart – the dream had slightly startled her.

It was six-thirty in the morning – the sun had still not risen yet to awake the sleeping souls of the Soul Society.

However, this female shinigami is always up before dawn; ready for the day.

But today was the day she had that feeling she would be upset at something.

…

After having some suimono, her favorite breakfast, Lieutenant Suzuki was inside Ukitake's office; filling out some paper work as she waited for him… as well as to pass time.

It was nearing eight in the morning and he would be walking in any minute now, greeting her as he usually did.

She remembers the first day, of her being his lieutenant, how startled he was to see her in his office so early in the morning. He had assumed that because it was her first day, she would sleep in or come in a little later. Boy was he wrong.

The second day, he was half surprised, half expecting to see her, again at the crack of dawn, sitting in his office, waiting for him.

And the third day, well he knew she'd be there. From then on, he knew that she would always be there; sitting in his office awaiting him and his orders or doing paper work.

'_His face was priceless,'_ she chuckled at the thought as she finished a document; stacking it on top of about a two and three quarters of an inch thick pile.

She's been signing documents for the past forty-five minutes and it was starting to get rather boring.

How many she had signed, she did not know, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they got done and new students were arriving in the Seireitei – a total of sixty-one graduates.

Though it was a fairly good amount of students, it was lacking slightly. Reiu had expected more to graduate. Oh well, it is what it is.

Right when she had placed the brush back in its ink jar, the office door slid open and in walked the captain.

"Morning Reiu," greeted Ukitake.

"Good morning," the brunette responded with a smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah… why?" asked said girl curiously.

"I saw you on the roof of your living quarters near midnight," he explained, "I don't think I've ever seen you up that late before. Was there something on your mind?"

"There's always something on my mind Captain," she said, starting another document.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"You seem awfully curious this morning. Why the sudden questions?"

Reiu looked at Ukitake questioningly, a hint of playful suspiciousness in her large irises – which were now half closed most of the time. She placed her chin in the palm of her left hand with her elbow resting on her knee.

"Well, you tell me everything don't you?" he said back in a kind voice like always. The lieutenant's eyes widened slightly; then smiled.

"You got me there," she said defeated, returning to the document she was working on. "I was just thinking about the new students that would be joining us today, that's all. I want to make a good impression on them."

"Don't worry, just be yourself. They'll like you for who you are," Ukitake reassured her. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, then returned working.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you," the captain said, pulling Reiu's head back up to look at him, curiosity filled her eyes.

"What?"

"There was a student that went through the academy in only one year," he said.

"One year?" she repeated astonished.

"Yes. He was taken into Squad Ten and placed as the Third Seat."

"Wow! Really? What's his name?"

Reiu was incredibly intrigued by this. Rarely does it happen that a student will pass in one year rather than the usual six.

"Hold on," he said as he rummaged through his desk looking for something.

After a few seconds, he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Here it is," he said and skimmed through the words. The chestnut haired girl waited patiently, but was anxious to hear the name of the boy genius.

"Well?" she said when she couldn't take it anymore; her eyes were full of vim.

"His name is Tomoya Nakamura," the captain finally said, tearing his gaze away from the paper and looking at his second in command with a smile.

However, the girl's smile slowly faded; her face slowly contorted to a look of shocked realization. After nearly six years; even without knowing his surname name, she was sure she knew exactly who that was.

'_In only one year…he…'_ she thought, but couldn't finish.

Noticing her wide eyes, slightly agape mouth, and the way she was just staring at him, Ukitake asked, "Are you alright?"

Blinking twice and coming back to reality, Reiu shook her head slightly to rid her thoughts and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. So he uh, passed it, in uh, in one year huh?"

Looking at her slightly suspicious from her sudden change in attitude, but not saying anything about it, Ukitake confirmed her question.

She nodded in understanding, then finished the document she was on and stood to leave, but not before Ukitake asked, "Are you sure you're alright Reiu?"

Concern filled his voice and she stopped, her back facing him.

"…I'm going for a walk," she said, then left.

…

A little more than an hour later, Reiu was walking through the maze of streets in the Seireitei. For her squad, the new students would be arriving at around two in the afternoon, so she had plenty of time to herself right now.

Her share of the paper work was done so unless she got an order from Ukitake or any other captain here, she was free.

The brunette read in one of the documents she was signing that divisions four, seven and ten were having their assemblies at ten in the morning. Right now actually.

It was maybe twenty after ten and they would be ending shortly. Each lasted maybe around half an hour to forty-five minutes, depending on what the captain wanted to see.

She continued to wander around for another twenty minutes. Unknowingly, she had walked into Squad Ten's barracks and right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Reiu quickly apologized to the unknown person.

"It's okay," said the person who she had run into. The brunette looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes and a kind smile. Reiu looked around her.

"Where am I?" she asked the girl.

"You're in the Seireitei silly," the girl mocked playfully. She looked up at her dully and the blonde began to chuckle.

"You're in Squad Ten," she replied.

"Thank you," Reiu said. "Are you one of the new graduates?"

"Yup, the name's Moriko Kimura," she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"I am the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, Reiu Suzuki," she said smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lieutenant Reiu Suzuki," the blonde, now known as Moriko, bowed.

"Reiu?" said a male voice behind her. It sounded familiar and the brunette's eyes widened slightly. "Is that your name?" he asked.

Slowly, the brunette turned her head to look behind her and her eyes grew wider at what she saw.

Shaggy copper hair, royal blue eyes and sun kissed skin… it was him.

"Tomoya…?" she breathed.

"It is you," he smiled. "How long has it been? Six years? Hey look I did what you told me. I became a shinigami."

"You two know each other?" Moriko asked Reiu, standing back up straight, but the lieutenant ignored her. Reiu's eyes went from wide with shock, to narrow with disappointment.

"How have you been?" he asked as he went to give her a friendly hug, but she backed away immediately. He looked at her, slightly baffled, "What's wrong?"

If staring daggers at someone could kill, Tomoya would be dead by now.

"What's wrong?" she echoed. A few people around them grew quiet hearing the lieutenant's angry voice and Moriko had backed away.

Tomoya looked at her questioningly.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" he asked confused.

"Six years it takes the average shinigami to graduate from the academy. However, you are not average and only one year it took you. Six years ago is when we first met…"

His eyes became wide at her question.

"What did you do those past five years?"

The copper haired boy was stunned at her question and didn't know how to respond.

"Well?" she asked in a low calm voice, almost a whisper, but it was full of vexation as were her eyes.

His eyes were moving from side to side as if he were trying to find the answer somewhere.

"I- I don't know what you're…"

"How stupid do you think I am!?" she yelled. Now everyone had gone quiet and were looking their direction. "You honestly think I'm not smart enough to remember that it was six years ago when we met and six years ago when I told you to enter the academy!?"

"Reiu calm down-"

She interrupted him. "It's _Lieutenant Suzuki_," she said in an almost growl. "It took you only one year to graduate! You could have been a shinigami for the past five years! Why didn't you go when I told you to!?"

All eyes were on Tomoya now, awaiting his answer to the fuming lieutenant. He looked away.

"Answer me!" she screamed. He couldn't answer though. Her eyes were burning into his as he continued to avoid her gaze.

When he said nothing, the brunette had had enough. She began walking away, but before she left:

"Hey, the next time you visit your mom," she said not yelling anymore, but the anger was still there, "Tell her I'm sorry."

Tomoya quickly turned to her leaving figure and asked before she left: "Sorry for what?"

"That her son didn't care," she snapped, glaring at him, then turned and used shunpo to vanish.

…

The rest of the day went by a little roughly, but mostly smooth. Reiu was fuming when she returned back to her captain. He had asked what was wrong, but she refused to tell him and quickly calmed down. She wasn't mad at her captain so there was no need for her face to be red and smoke coming out of her ears.

She met her new squad members – all which seemed really kind – fit for the Thirteenth Division.

And that night, as Reiu lay down to sleep, she vowed she would never forgive Tomoya for not listening to her.

What had happened those six years ago… came back around to them.

* * *

A.N./ Well here's chapter 4 :3. Sorry I hadn't updated much this past month. School is a bitch! Anyway tell me if it's good, bad, awsome, suckish, anything in between, well written, too long, too short, blah blah blah, whatever.

Thanks. Until next time :P


End file.
